When One Day Becomes Today
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves the one girl he can never have. All he can do is offer support as Kagome is torn apart by the three who claim to love her. He knows he has no chance. But who wouldn't hope that she would one day love him as he loved her? One Shot, AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Unless I'm off my meds. Then, the voices in my head tell me I do.

_**WHEN ONE DAY BECOMES TODAY**_

As far as Kagome could see, the kamis had given her too many choices. Well no, that wasn't true. They gave her two many choices that SUCKED! She glared at the males that stood glaring at one another just outside their campsite. Of the eight guys who had joined the camping trip, three of them had decided, on the last night of the entire thing, to fight over something so stupid.

InuYasha, her first love and boyfriend, an inuhanyou with a major attitude problem. He was the old flame that she'd never been able to entirely forget, even though he'd hurt her. He'd dropped her like a hot potato five years ago when his old girlfriend returned to town. She hadn't spoken to him in three years, when he'd arrived at her doorstep to announce that he'd dumped Kikyo and wanted another chance. She'd shut the door in his face.

Kouga, the ookamiyoukai who'd been claiming her as his since they'd met three years ago in high school. As cute as she had at first thought his crush was, it had quickly become annoying. Especially when he'd kept getting into fights with InuYasha _every day!_ Even though she'd told him nicely, and then screamed, that she was _not_ his woman, he'd kept insisting that she was.

Hojo, the boy who'd asked her out every day since middle school even though she rejected him every time. She'd once thought he was cute, and she'd gone out with him once or twice. However, after meeting InuYasha and Kouga, Hojo was just too boring for her. He was too kind, too easy going, too relaxed. Too normal. She'd told him flat out that she didn't like him, that her heart belonged to someone else.

And yet, all three of them had shown up when they found out Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Kaede were going camping. So of course, Sango called up Miroku and gave him permission to come. Then Souta had complained, and so Kagome let him come along as well. So of course Shippou, their adopted brother, had to come along. And they just wouldn't have any fun if their friend Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, didn't join them. But Kohaku wouldn't come unless Rin agreed to go as well, and Rin's guardian, InuYasha's older brother, wouldn't let her go without him.

It had started off well. The three of them basically just ignored each other, preferring to keep to their own devices while she and the others played and had fun. Every once in a while, they'd do something to set her off, but a quick glare quickly sent them scurrying. Kagome was just starting to think that it hadn't been such a bad idea to bring them along.

Then, _it _had happened.

Kagome screamed, and everyone on the trail froze. Sitting in front of her was the biggest snake she'd ever seen in her life. Well, except for the ones in the zoo. But it was still huge.

"What're you screaming for?" InuYasha demanded. "It's just a snake, for kamis sake. Kill it!"

"You damn mutt!" Kouga shouted. "Don't worry, my love. I will protect you from the vile nuisance that dares to accost your presence."

"Higurashi-san, are you hurt?" Hojo asked, the worried tone in his voice growing. "I have some bandages and an antidote in my back, if you need it."

"She don't need some damn medicine for a wound she doesn't have." InuYasha snarled.

"Only I will take proper care of my woman!" Kouga declared.

"Higurashi-san needs proper care!" Hojo shouted.

And so, the fighting began. None of them noticed when Sesshoumaru strode up calmly and picked up the snake. "Kagome, this snake is not poisonous. See how it blends with its surroundings? Poisonous snakes would be brighter so they could warn predators to stay away." With a casual flick, the snake went flying into the forest.

Kagome smiled as the tension eased out of her. She knew of Sesshoumaru's past, and had to admit, being with the so called "Killing Perfection" was probably the best thing for her nerves at the moment. He just seemed so. . . safe. "I'll remember that, Sesshoumaru. Sorry for making everyone jump like that."

"Next time, be sure you are in danger before you begin to worry this Sesshoumaru."

"Why you-" It took Kagome a moment to realize what he'd said, and by that time, he'd already returned to watching the children play. _What did he mean "this Sesshoumaru?"Didn't he mean the guys?_ She shook her head. _That must be it. I'm just looking too much into this._

The voices of the guys got louder, and Kagome rubbed her temples. In one day, her life had gone from perfectly content to a living hell. She couldn't, and wouldn't put up with them for another second.

With a huff, she stood and started to walk towards the woods.

"Wench!"

"Kagome!"

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome whirled, and the males stared in horror as her miko powers surfaced and swirled around her. "If a single one of you comes a step closer, I will make sure you lose the ability to father children!"

The three males stepped back, very aware of Kagome's seriousness when she was in this state. Without another word, she turned and fled the campground.

Sango pushed off her resting place on Miroku's shoulder. "You idiots have really done it this time."

InuYasha growled. "What the hell did we do?"

"InuYasha, she has not wanted you in three years." Kikyo's calm voice made him shrink back a bit. "What makes you think that fighting over her now would make you want her?"

"Yeah, mutt!" Kouga shouted. "She obviously wants me."

"Kouga, she has told you time and again that she doesn't love you. She only regards you as a friend." Miroku answered, just as calm as Kikyo. "Fighting over her like a piece of meat will only decrease her feelings for you."

"You should all treat Higurashi-san with more respect." Hojo shouted.

Sango glared at him. "Why the hell are you even here? Kagome went on a couple pity dates with you, and now you own her? Get real, Hojo."

Hojo, at least, had the grace to look ashamed. He looked down. "But. . . I love her."

Sango snorted, leaning back into Miroku, who gracefully pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." She eyed the group of males who were glaring at each other. "And that goes for all of you. She's over you. Move on with your lives."

The kids had seen the whole thing, and rolled their eyes at the stupidity of adults. _They _of course already knew what was going to happen.

"When do you think he'll make his move, Rin?" Shippou asked.

Rin giggled. "He already has." The others looked around and saw what Rin had noticed almost immediately.

Kohaku chuckled. "I wonder how long it's going to take them to realize that he's gone."

"Better question." Souta replied with a grin. "How long will it take them to realize what he's up to?"

Shippou laughed. "They will _never_ figure it out. Not until it's shoved in their face."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome left the guys in the clearing and stormed away, not exactly sure of where she was going. But anywhere had to be better than that clearing! She'd end up killing one of them sooner or later. And with their attitudes, sooner would be better than later.

She stopped when she found a river and squatted beside it. "Men and their idiotic sex hormones. Honestly, just because they have a little something extra is no excuse for thinking they can make every decision for me." She picked up a pebble and threw it into the river, imagining it was InuYasha's head. "What makes that jerk think he can just pick me up and drop me whenever he feels like? I have feelings too, dang it!"

She picked up another stone and imagined Kouga. "The nerve of that guy. How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She threw the rock and it landed with a plop in the river.

"And Hojo! He's a brainless-" Plop. "Dependant-" Plop. "Incapable-" Plop. "Troll!" PLOP! Kagome panted as she went for another rock.

But another hand grabbed her hand before she could choose another rock. She looked up with a growl, then froze when she saw who had grabbed her wrist. "Sess. . . shou. . . maru?" She squeaked.

Kagome could just hear the comments he could make, all of them ending with "Miko" or "baka." Instead, out of the hundred things she thought he'd say, she did not expect what she heard. "Kagome, you are injured."

Kagome blinked and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

He rotated her hand, and Kagome saw for the first time the cut that traced her arm. "Are you kidding me? When the heck did that happen?"

"Presumably when you ran out of the campsite." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. He stared at it for a moment, then lifted a claw to her skin. He summoned poison to his claw, and used a small amount to seal the wound. Then went his claws went to his sleeve and cut the fabric. With an expert hand, he quickly bandaged Kagome's wound, despite her protests. He tied it off, then looked at her straight in the face.

Kagome stared back, and saw his eyes widen. "What is it?"

"Why do you cry?"

Kagome lifted a hand to her face, and frowned when she felt tears there. "I don't know." She whispered. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore. Not over those idiots."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "A promise to one's self is easily broken." He reached up a hand, and carefully brushed the tears from her face. "However a promise to another is not easily made, and therefore much harder to break."

Kagome stared at him. "I can't let the others know how much this bothers me. They'd really be upset."

Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers, and she saw the absolute sincerity in them. "Then promise this Sesshoumaru."

For a moment, Kagome was about to reject. Why should she promise him anything? She only knew him as InuYasha's older brother. She didn't know him all that well. . .

And yet she did. He was different than his brother in every way, especially in one. He never said anything unless he meant it. So if he accepted her promise, she could be sure he'd hold her to it. For some reason, this thought made her happy. It felt right, knowing that her secret would be safe, and he would have that piece of her.

Slowly, she nodded. "I promise, Sesshoumaru. I won't let them make me cry."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and released her perfectly bandaged hand. "In return, this Sesshoumaru promises to help you succeed in your promise."

"You don't need to-"

"I wish to."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, and Kagome smiled. "Very well then. I accept your promise."

After a moment, Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is acceptable." He stood and reached a hand down for Kagome to grab. She took it with a smile and stood, quickly brushing herself off.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she walked passed him, then followed after her, assured that she had no further injuries. In the back of his mind, he resisted the urge to hold her in his arms. To shield her from the world that caused her so much pain.

But for now, she was still mending, even if the injuries were not physical. It was something that she had to do on her own, and he understood, even if he wished she would rely on him. For now, he would remain a silent observer, offering help only when needed. He would be the wall that stopped her from being blown away by the wind.

One day, she would be healed.

One day, she'd smile at him again.

One day, she'd laugh with him.

One day, she'd be able to be his, fully and completely.

One day, he would have her for his own.

----------------------------------------------Author's Rant----------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Just a little something that popped into my head, and I found that I had about an hour or so of free time.

Kagome: **[tears]** This is actually. . . kind of good. He's a bit depressed and all, but there's still hope for him.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not see why you are all making a big deal out of her usual shenanigans.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[snorts]** You said "shenanigans."

Horse Wolves: **[appears out of thin air]** OG!

Obsessive_Goddess: So, what did you think?

Horse Wolves: How could you leave him like this? It's so. . . sad!

Obsessive_Goddess: What do you mean? **[rereads story]** Oh. I see your point. Well, let me see what I can do. . .

----------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------

**!# One Year Later #!**

Kagome twirled in front of her mirror. "Are you sure I look alright, Sango?" Kagome asked for the fifth time that night.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You look stunning Kagome. You will literally knock them dead from the nosebleeds they're going to have."

Kagome twirled again, and the sparkling cerulean blue dress swirled around her. The top was tight, accenting all her natural features, with a v-neck that showed just enough cleavage to be amazing. The tightness of the gown extended to her hips, showing even more of her figure, and then flowed loosely around her legs. She wore her hair up in a tight bun, with two sparkling diamond chopsticks as the only decoration. A pair of earring hung from her ears and reached her bare shoulders, and a silver necklace decorated with a sapphire crescent moon lay at the base of her neck. The overall effect was dazzling.

"It's not-"

"Too much, too little, too flashy, too slutty, too conservative, too plain, or any other too you can think of." Sango smirked. "You look perfect."

Kagome sighed. "Thank you." She looked over at her friend, who was dressed in a small little red number that fit her perfectly. "You looked dressed to kill."

Sango giggled. "Why thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome grinned at her. "Miroku do something good lately?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Sango blushed. "Hentai! You hang around with Miroku too much."

Kagome giggled and looped her arm with her almost sister's. "But since you love him, wouldn't that make you love me more?"

"One Miroku is bad enough, thank you." Sango griped, though her smile took away the sting of the words.

Kagome had finally made her choice in regards to whom she would spend her life. The guys had been vying for her for a year, ever since the disastrous camping trip one year ago. Now, she knew who she wanted. She'd invited Kouga, InuYasha, Hojo, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kaede, Shippou, Kohaku, Rin, Souta, and Sesshoumaru to a formal dinner party at InuTaisho's home in order to announce the event.

Sango tapped her forehead. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Hun?"

Kagome smiled at Sango. "I know I am." Together the two women left Kagome's room to head to the ballroom.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru felt rather childish today. He had received Kagome's invitation, and knew that he was supposed to be downstairs in the ballroom in just a few moments. But he couldn't bring himself to face them.

She'd finally chosen. One of those three idiots, who weren't even worthy to be in her presence, would as of tonight be the only one to have Kagome. He had never been considered, he knew that. He had always known that he would never have a chance. She was a distant star, beautiful to look at, but never to be had.

And yet he'd hoped. He'd prayed that she'd look at him and smile. When she'd done that, he'd prayed that he would be the one to make her laugh. He'd done that, and then he'd dared to hope for more. He'd dared to dream that one day, she would see why he was always behind her, ready to move in and help the moment he was able.

That dream had shattered when he'd received his invitation. He'd tried to get out of it, but anytime he told Kagome that he was previously engaged, the date mysteriously changed. Every single time, there were people who couldn't come, or something else came up. Tonight, the one night he couldn't find a single reason _not_ to come, was the one night everyone could make it.

He heard someone pounding on his door, and he glared at it with a growl. "Go away."

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, you will get out of that room this instant!" Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched as he heard his father's orders. Instinct had him off the bed and opening the door, responding to the tone of the alpha in his father's voice.

"I am not going." Sesshoumaru said, aware that he sounded like a whiny child.

"You will go." InuTaisho ordered. "Kagome went to all this trouble to prepare a wonderful dinner for everyone. You _will_ go, and you will stop acting like a pup whose had his favorite treat taken away."

Sesshoumaru's hackles rose, but he couldn't fight against his alpha's commands. With a growl, he slammed his door and headed for his dresser. "And stop acting like a pup, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru was more than a little tempted to snarl, but he restrained himself. He might be forced to go to his own funeral, but he'd be damned if he'd allow it to amuse his father.

**!# Rin #!**

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called with a grin. She had to hold herself back from laughing at the way Sesshoumaru edged towards his seat, all the way in the back of the room. He looked so annoyed and so depressed at the same time. She knew he didn't want to be here, especially not knowing why they were all gathered here.

Sesshoumaru looked around, and Rin took pity on him. "Kagome isn't here yet. She'll be down in a few minutes. She wanted to make sure everyone was here before she came down."

Sesshoumaru sighed, wanting to run before she arrived. Only his father's orders kept him in place as the music started up. "Announcing, our hostess for the night, Higurashi Kagome." InuTaisho's voice seemed to cut straight through him as he watched the main doors open.

Kami, she was beautiful, by any standards. Just seeing her made him want to simultaneously hide her away from everyone's eyes and proudly display her to the world. It was all he could do to stop himself from rushing up the steps and pulling her into his arms in front of everyone.

But she had just recently healed. And he was not her choice.

Kagome came down the steps and bowed. "I'm glad that you could all come to my party tonight." She said, a smile making her already dazzling face radiant. "This is something that you all deserved to be a part of, as each of you have been a part of this struggle of mine."

"Just tell us who you chose!" InuYasha shouted.

"Shut up, mutt!" Kouga shouted. "Let my woman talk!"

The crowd tensed, waiting for Kagome's reaction. But she just smiled. "I will announce my decision a bit later. Until then, please enjoy the music and food."

The room relaxed, and Kagome was soon swarmed by her friends. Sesshoumaru noted quickly that she seemed more confident than she had in a while. It made it harder than normal for him to stay where he was, instead of rushing over to stand beside beside her.

Kagome looked up, and for a full moment, their eyes met. It almost seemed like she grew brighter when she saw him. _Don't look at me with those eyes._ Sesshoumaru thought. _Don't look at me with those happy eyes. They aren't meant for me._ He quickly looked away, before he could mistake the look in her eyes as being for him.

The music began, and Kagome was pulled away to dance. Sesshoumaru watched from the shadows, and once again watched as she moved perfectly even in the arms of some incompetent male. She was the epitome of grace, enough to compensate for the inabilities of her partner.

Again their eyes met, and again, Sesshoumaru had to turn away. _Stop looking at me with love in your eyes._

It seemed like an eternity until he could turn back around. When he did, he nearly had to turn away again. Kagome was walking forward towards her next partner. . . him. Quickly, Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to find an escape. Unfortunately, he caught his father's eye. The silent order held in those eyes held him in place as Kagome came closer.

"Sesshoumaru, I must admit I'm surprised." Kagome's eyes showed the amusement she felt at his predicament. "You haven't danced with me once tonight. That's not like you."

Sesshoumaru saw the affectionate mocking in her eyes, and couldn't help but soften a bit. "I have not felt well enough to dance this evening."

Kagome smiled and extended a hand. "Do you feel well enough now?" Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she grabbed his hand. "I'd really like to dance with you." She said softly.

That was all it took. He couldn't resist her anything, not when she asked like that. With a soft sigh, he allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor. He carefully placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He heard the growls around him, and couldn't help the small smirk that made its way onto his face. He knew better than most the envy that laid heavily in those growls. It felt good to be the recipient of that envy for once.

The music began again, and the two of them began to twirl. Looking into her face, seeing the absolute happiness there, simultaneously ripped him apart and made him glow. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered.

Kagome blushed. "No, not at all! The others look much. . ." Sesshoumaru's expression cut her off, and her blush deepened. She looked off to the side and mumbled. "You really think so?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not say so if it was not the truth." Sesshoumaru answered calmly.

Kagome went from red to neon pink. "Thank you." She mumbled, obviously happy with his opinion. He looked away, somehow managing to simultaneously meet eyes with all three of Kagome's suitors. Just his luck, really.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her, and was startled to see that she looked worried. "Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru could have been dying, and he would have had the same answer he had now, if only to get rid of that look of sadness on her face. "This Sesshoumaru is fine."

"It's just, you don't seem to be having fun." Kagome said softly. "And every time I tried to get your attention, you ignored me."

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of guilt. "It has nothing to do with you, Kagome."

Kagome glared up at him, and removed her hands from his neck. "Fine then! If that's what you. . . " She stopped, turning back to him. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether or not to answer that, so he remained silent. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "So, if it wasn't me that got you upset, what did?" She replaced her hands around her neck, and they began to dance again.

Sesshoumaru supposed he should be surprised that Kagome knew she wasn't the cause for his discomfort. But somehow, the fact that she almost hadn't had surprised him more. "I do not see why you have chosen one of those ridiculous males when you deserve better." Sesshoumaru quickly shut his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. . . to hell with it. "You deserve someone who will treasure you. They do not."

Kagome giggled. "Is that was worrying you?" She asked. Sesshoumaru remained silent, and she continued. "I know that they don't."

"And yet you still have made your choice." Sesshoumaru wanted to growl, but all he could do was smile bitterly.

The song ended, and Kagome left his arms. "Yes, I have."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart rip in two as she slipped away from him, heading towards the head table to announce the start of dinner. Always so close, and yet untouchable. That was the way she'd always been. And yet he'd still hoped. He should have known better.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome set down her fork and carefully wiped her mouth. She shot Sango a look from across the table, and smiled. It was finally time. All theatrics aside, it had really been too long. She was surprised that he'd put up with her stalling all night. She was lucky that he was so patient with her.

She stood, and lightly tapped her glass with her fork. When the assembled group finally quited, she began to speak.

"I'd firstly like to thank you all for coming. I know you are all very anxious to hear my decision, so I'll get started."

Kagome turned to InuYasha, who sat directly to her right, and took his hand. "InuYasha." InuYasha smirked, and started to speak, but Kagome cut him off. "You were my first love, and you will always be special because of that. However, any love I had for you died when you chose another when you had me in your hands." She gave his hand a gentle pat and released it. "I'm sorry. But I cannot take you back again."

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head, but he nodded. He'd half expected this anyway. Sesshoumaru smiled a small bit. At least if she picked another, it wasn't the damn half breed.

Then she turned to her left, and took Kouga's hand. He grinned as she began to speak. "Kouga, for you it was love at first sight. You've always tried to take care of me, and you've been very good to me." Kouga's grin widened. "However, I have never been able to see you as anything more than a friend. I'm sorry, but you will always be a very good friend. Nothing more than that."

Kouga looked like he was about to protest, the fell silent. "I guess I knew that was coming."

Kagome gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then released it. She reached over a bit more to her left to take Hojo's hand. The boy was grinning maniacally. _I've won. She's chosen me._

"Hojo, you are sweet, kind, gentle, caring, and a bit of a worry wart." Kagome said with a smile. Hojo smirked, expecting her to keep going. "But I'm afraid that just like Kouga, I have never seen you as more than a friend. And time has definitely not done anything to change my feelings like you hoped it would. I'm sorry, but my choice is not you."

Hojo looked down at Kagome's hand, then slowly released it. "Okay." He whispered.

InuYasha stood. "Hold up. If you didn't choose me, or Kouga, or Hobo here, then you the hell did you choose."

Sesshoumaru was wondering the same thing. What was her choice? There was no one else here who'd expressed an interest in her, except for her friends. She knew better than to think that Miroku would ever love anyone but Sango. And the others were too young. He looked around quickly, and saw no other males in the room. _Who do I get to kill?_

That was when he noticed that Kagome was no longer in her seat. She was slowly making her way down the table, as if heading for someone. Sesshoumaru tried to guess where she was heading to, but it didn't make sense. The only ones around him were his father and Izayoi, and the children. It was almost like. . .

He stopped himself. It wasn't a possibility and he knew it. He shouldn't be so masochistic.

And then Kagome stopped and sat on the table next to him. She reached down and took his hand, looking straight into his confused eyes. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru felt like he was falling as he looked directly into those beautiful blue eyes that were always a vortex of emotion. Distantly, he heard Kagome speaking. "I don't know how long you've cared for me, and I have to say that I wish I had known much sooner. I didn't figure out my own feelings until a month ago. But I do know when it started.

"That camping trip, one year ago, I was at the end of my rope. I just couldn't handle the three of them anymore, and I was tired of trying. I was very close to running as far and as fast as I could.

"Then you came and held me back. You made sure I had my feet under me, and you stayed to ensure that I was able to stand on my own again. You made me safe again, for the first time in nearly three years.

"If it had just been that one time, it probably wouldn't have been much. But for a year now, I've been paying more attention. You watch me when you think no one's looking. You're the first to offer help, or to find a way to help without my knowing. You know when I'm upset or when I'm about to break, and you go out of your way to bring me back from the edge. And you've been doing it silently for years."

Sesshoumaru was sure he was dreaming. He had to be. Kagome wasn't his to have. The kamis couldn't be that generous.

"I'm asking you now, Sesshoumaru, if you love me." Kagome finished. "Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

Sesshoumaru was too shocked to answer. This was definitely a dream. Some sick, twisted dream that he would soon wake up from to find his world still broken in half without a single way of being fixed.

Kagome giggled at his expression. She'd never seen such blatant emotion on his face, and the shock on his face was just too cute. She waited for him to get over the shock, gently tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

She stopped when a perfectly manicured hand gently took hers. "Are you sure about this?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost too quietly for her to hear.

Kagome placed her other hand on his and looked directly into his eyes. There was happiness in those eyes, and a bit of shock still lingered. But she also saw fear. Fear of waking up from this horrible dream. Fear of being the butt of some disgusting joke. And most prevalent, a fear of her later resent of her choice.

Kagome smiled and leaned forward until her forehead touched his. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She eased back, just enough so he could see her smile. She picked up a nearby glass and hopped off the table. "And I'll prove to you that you're not dreaming."

Sesshoumaru watched as she turned back to the table, the glass in her hand soon glowing with her power. With all her strength, she hurled it at the nearest target: InuYasha. It hit him full in the face, and he jumped back with a scowl. "What the hell was that for, you dumb bitch!"

Kagome ignored the bitch comment. "Just proving that Sesshoumaru isn't dreaming."

"You're supposed to hit _him_." InuYasha shouted.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said with a grin. "I forgot."

"You didn't forget, you-"

A second glass knocked him unconscious, probably because it was coated with poison. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and saw him staring at her. She grinned. "Convinced you're not dreaming?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. But then again, he didn't have to.

Kagome took his hand again, and her eyes begged him to ask her the question he knew she wanted asked. Sesshoumaru smiled, one brilliant smile that even Kagome had only seen a few times. A moment later, Kagome felt herself falling.

No, not falling. Just picked up and moved too quickly for her brain to comprehend. She looked up in shock to see Sesshoumaru carrying her out of the ballroom, running faster than she'd thought he was able. She smiled and nestled deeper into his arms.

Sesshoumaru could barely believe his own luck. He had perfection here in his arms, and it was finally his.

Today, she was healed.

Today, she smiled at him.

Today, she laughed with him.

Today, she was able to give all of herself to one person.

Today, she was his.

----------------------------------------------Author's Rant----------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: There. Much better.

Horse Wolves: Thank you! I didn't want Sesshoumaru to be sad. I love him too much, even if he does cheat on me with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru doesn't love either you _or _the miko.

Horse Wolves: **[waves her hand dismissively]** Oh, you do. You just don't know it yet.

Kagome: I don't love him either.

Obsessive_Goddess: Keep this up, and I will never write another Sess/Kag again!

Sesshoumaru: Is that a promise.

Obsessive_Goddess: That's it! When I'm settled here at college, I am _so_ writing another Sess/Kag!

Kagome: But you promised you wouldn't.

Obsessive_Goddess: It's his fault. Blame him.

----------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------


End file.
